


I Can Smell Your Birthday

by chibi_zoe



Series: Alphabet Kink [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Barosmia, Birthday Presents, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 06:18:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2571215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibi_zoe/pseuds/chibi_zoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gai is late home from a mission and has missed his birthday.  Kakashi has a plan to make it up to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can Smell Your Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Barosmia: arousal from smell

Gai breathed a sigh of relief as the village came into view; he was nearly two weeks overdue, tired, sweaty and dirty. He had even missed his own birthday. Idly he wondered what excuse Kakashi would give him for giving him his present late; his rival always had an excuse for everything, even things that he had no control over. He finger-combed his un-brushed hair into a semblance of his normal shiny bowl-cut and attempted to brush the dirt and grime from his leg-warmers.

Kakashi watched, with a lazy eye, as his lover strutted through the gates of the village. He was two weeks late and Kakashi had started to get worried, not that he intended to let the other man know that of course. Gai had promised to be home in time for his birthday and Kakashi fully intended to reap the benefits of the broken promise, but first he had a few things to prepare.

Trudging from the Hokage’s office Gai briefly considered going home via the public baths, but that would disappoint his lover no end. For reasons that Gai didn’t understand and didn’t particularly want to, Kakashi loved it when he came straight home from a mission still covered in the messy evidence. His silver haired lover would slowly strip, even removing his mask, before drawing Gai into the bedroom. There he would peel Gai out of his spandex, inhaling deeply and occasionally tasting him. Once he was naked the copy-nin would rub his own naked body over as much of Gai’s as he could reach - his arousal always obvious.

The curtains were drawn; darkening the apartment. An icy glass of Gai’s favourite energy smoothie was on the counter-top and Kakashi was anxiously awaiting his lover’s arrival. The minute the door cracked open Kakashi took a deep breath; he could smell the other’s powerful scent. Lust coursed through his veins. No-one else had ever made the secretive nin feel so desperate. He longed to have that scent covering his own skin, owning him. 

Gai noticed Kakashi’s deep inhalation as he entered the darkened apartment, he grabbed the smoothie he saw awaiting him whilst his rival regained his senses. Kakashi knew him so well, to know exactly what to give him when he came home. He raised the glass to chug it back but smooth white fingers covered his own.

“Take your time Gai; I’ve got a surprise for you.” Gai quirked a bushy eyebrow, Kakashi didn’t want to engage in intimate activities right away? That was enough of a surprise. He watched as Kakashi delved in the fridge, withdrawing a selection of foil-wrapped plates.

Kakashi almost wriggled in delight, the shock on Gai’s face was definitely worth the delayed sex. He deliberately waved his ass about as he retrieved the left-over treats he had bought to celebrate Gai’s birthday. He set them out on the coffee table, removing their covers and waved Gai over to take a seat on the lounge. When the larger nin had settled down; with lots of exclamations about the delightful food and the thoughtfulness of his lover, Kakashi settled on the floor between his splayed thighs, surrounded by the heady scent of Gai.

Gai knew when Kakashi settled onto the floor that the man was teasing himself as much as Gai. Quite deliberately he slowly scratched his balls, rearranging his package whilst he was down there. Kakashi’s eyes were glued to his hand, his mouth was open and he was breathing deeply, but he didn’t touch. Testing his lover’s patience, he leaned over the other man to select a choice morsel. Moving slowly, he presented his choice to his lover who opened his mouth wide and waited for Gai to place the treat onto his tongue. Warm lips closed around his fingers as he began to withdraw, drawing a deep breath from his chest.

This was wonderful, Gai was responding even better than he could have wished for. The manly scent was still surrounding him from when Gai had scratched himself. Kakashi wanted to lay his head down in that lap and have his hair stroked; a particularly dog-like trait that he had unconsciously picked up from his nin-ken. He shuffled closer as Gai continued to hand feed him small morsels in between his own, larger, choices. Warm fingers, damp from Gai’s own mouth connected with his tongue and sent arousal shooting through him.

Gai groaned softly, Kakashi’s head was resting in his lap, his nose nuzzling at the erect flesh contained within sweaty spandex. He ran his hand through the silver tresses and was rewarded with a deep sigh, the warm breath causing his erection to jump in approval. Deciding suddenly that he needed Kakashi naked, he urged his lover to sit in his lap, back to his chest and grinding into his erection. In between small thrusts he managed to strip Kakashi of his vest, shirt and wraps before venturing towards his trousers.

He was enclosed in Gai’s arms, perched on his muscular lap and grinding against his arousal as the other man slowly stripped him. Finally the other man reached for his fly, untying the drawstring and loosening the elastic. Large thumbs pushed inside the cloth at his hips and he raised his feet up to rest on Gai’s knees, pushing his ass into the air and wrapping his arms around the other’s neck for balance. The fabric was pushed down with excruciating slowness; he erection caught in the fabric before snapping back to his belly with a wet-sounding smack.

Finally, his lover was completely naked and writhing on his lap, desperation obvious on his features. He ran his hand down the rippling abdominals to firmly grasp the leaking organ jutting up from between pale thighs. He pumped it slowly, listing to the erotic sounds that his lover was making, a devious idea taking root in his mind. He rubbed himself against the willing ass, grinding slowly in time with his pumping fist and leaned down to lick at Kakashi’s jaw. 

Kakashi let out a whine and turned his head seeking hot lips, Gai’s unshaven face grating against his own smooth skin; delicious friction. He grasped at the large hand pumping his arousal forcing it to stop; he didn’t want to cum too soon and spoil the fun. Gai laughed softly in his ear, his tongue doing wicked things and Kakashi’s libido spiked. He let himself be manoeuvred around and was rewarded when Gai latched onto his throat, sucking and nibbling in a way that caused his body to go limp with desire. He didn’t know how much longer he could hold out.

Gai sucked on Kakashi’s throat knowing what it did to the other man. His neck was extremely sensitive and he always collapsed into a pile of goo whenever Gai nibbled on it. Whilst he was distracted Gai moved his unoccupied hand to Kakashi’s toned buns. He squeezed and massaged before delving between them. His prize was already slick, Kakashi had obviously prepared for him. He teased the opening with his finger tip, making his lover groan and wriggle on his lap. 

“Strip me” The command sank into Kakashi’s brain and sank down to his groin. His eager fingers immediately began searching for the zip slider. Unable to think of a way to remove the suit without actually moving off the accommodating lap Kakashi stood up on shaky legs, drawing his lover with him. He pushed the fabric down, taking the opportunity to lick and suck his way down the sweaty, hairy chest. He nuzzled into the curled hairs at Gai’s groin, breathing in deeply, before taking one of his balls into his mouth and rolling it around his tongue.

Who would have thought that the sound of someone getting off on his masculine scent would be so arousing, Gai had never really found it appealing until today. Tugging his captured ball free of Kakashi’s warm mouth he pulled his spandex off completely and dropped it onto the lounge where he had just been sitting. He pushed Kakashi’s pouting mouth towards the dirty garment, dropping to his knees behind the pale form and roughly fondling his well presented ass.

The feeling of Gai’s considerable erection pushing against his previously prepared hole was welcome bliss. The smell coming off the discarded suit was overwhelming and Kakashi buried his face in it, breathing deeply and letting it flow through him. His sense of smell was acute and the pheromones leaking from the fabric were intoxicating, he was lost in the smell of Gai; so lost that he barely registered when Gai penetrated him and slowly pushed forwards.

Kakashi was warm and slick and inviting, Gai ran his hands over the sweating body beneath his, aware that Kakashi was still lost in the world of scent. He thrust forward slowly until his pelvis impacted with Kakashi’s rump, then withdrew just as slowly. He was willing to wait until his lover came back to him before really getting into it. A harsh groan and a returning hip thrust alerted him that his lover was once more participative. A grin crossed his face as he began to move faster.

Gai was really pounding into him; he arched his back to put more friction where he wanted it. It felt like forever since they had last done this and he wondered, as he did every time after a period of enforced abstinence, how he had existed without this bliss. He buried his nose into the scent of Gai and thrust back with his hips, groaning quietly when his erection rubbed against the lounge. Working quickly, he pulled at the green suit until one of the sleeves was freed. Grabbing it in his hand he dragged it back until he could wrap it around his leaking arousal and began pumping.

The sight of Kakashi using his suit sleeve as a masturbatory aid as he jerked himself off in time with Gai’s thrusts nearly sent the Green Beast over the edge but he managed to hold on until Kakashi tightened impossibly around him. The rippling muscles pulled his orgasm from him forcibly and he clung to the body beneath him as he rode it out, hips thrusting. Kakashi collapsed onto the lounge and Gai struggled not to collapse on top of him.

As Gai pulled out Kakashi felt warm liquid start to dribble down his thighs, he smiled as Gai used his already soiled spandex suit to clean him up. He was gathered into strong arms and tugged towards the bathroom when Gai suddenly stopped short.

“So what is your excuse this year Kakashi?” he asked with a smile in his voice.

“Why does it matter right now?” he hedged in answer.

“A good excuse could be worthy of an encore.” Kakashi smiled and assumed a flirtatious pose.

“A hawk picked up a turtle and flew off with it as I was coming over and then a dog asked me to go and rescue it so of course I had to.” He gave Gai his most winning smile “Your present is in your training room.” It was a measure of Gai’s love for him that he didn’t immediately run to the training room but continued towards the bathroom.

“That sounds good enough to me” was all he said as he dragged the silver-haired man into the bathroom.

Much later that evening, when Gai finally ventured into the training room he found that Kakashi had commissioned for him a variety of posters with his favourite Youthful phrases emblazoned upon them. His lover was such a tasteful man.


End file.
